Barrera
by Beky Ishtar
Summary: "Road es como una muñeca rota e inconscientemente ha caído en su hechizo de encantos infantiles, envolviéndolo por completo, haciendo que la barrera de trece años que les separa pase a ser una ventaja en vez de un impedimento." UA


**Disclaimer: **Bla bla bla...D gray man no es mío...bla bla...Tampoco es como si lo fuera a ser algún día...bla bla.

**Advertencias: **Umm~ ortografía y...eeh~ tal vez un poco de Ooc, lo típico en mí.

* * *

Con disimulo toma una bocanada de aire, para después soltarlo lenta y pausadamente, tratando en vano de tranquilizarse. Inconscientemente pasa la lengua por su labio inferior y por alguna extraña razón que no llega a comprender, sus mejillas han tomado un leve rubor. Tose caballerosamente, tan solo para ganar un poco más de tiempo y pensar en el porque de su absurda reacción.

Se ha quedado en blanco y más de allá de echar a correr, Tyki Mikk no sabe que hacer. Se siente confuso, sus manos tiemblan y aquella desconocida sensación sigue recorriéndole el estómago, como si de mariposas revoloteando se trataran.

No comprende, o más bien, no quiere comprender lo que le está ocurriendo. Porque aun cuando su mente le este gritando a pleno pulmón lo que está pasando, el impertinente aristócrata se niega a aceptarlo.

Simplemente porque es _imposible._

Frente a él, la pequeña primogénita del prestigioso empresario más importante de Inglaterra, esboza una tenebrosa, pero a la vez encantadora sonrisa, contrastando a la perfección con sus jóvenes facciones y su mirada inocente.

Se está riendo de él y lo sabe.

Road toma los extremos de su vestido con elegancia y hace una pequeña reverencia frente a su futuro marido, tal y como le enseñaron con apenas cinco años. Ahora tiene trece y aunque su frágil y menudo cuerpo sea todavía el de una niña, sabe muchas más cosas que cualquier chica de su edad, algo de lo que está orgullosa.

Tyki traga en seco. Esto no tendría que ser así. Esto no tendría que estar pasando de esta manera. Él tan solo fue a la mansión de la familia Kamelot para rechazar la oferta de matrimonio que le había llegado unos días atrás. No es como si tuviera algo en contra de aquella familia, pero tiene veintiséis años, y no está dispuesto a pasar el resto de su vida junto a una _niña_ que prácticamente podría ser su hermanita pequeña.

No, eso a Tyki no le gusta.

Le da igual lo beneficioso que pueda resultar su enlace para ambas "casas". A él nadie le dice lo que tiene que hacer, y mucho menos si está relacionado con su vida _personal._ Tiene grandes planes, aun es joven y quiere vivir un poco más. Disfrutar de los placeres prohibidos de la vida, jugar con _fuego_ sin miedo a quemarse y saborear cada gota de su juventud, como si fuera la última.

O al menos eso pensaba hace apenas cinco minutos.

Ahora lo único que pasa por su mente es aquella chica de baja estatura y dulce mirada. Su cabello negro está decorado con un lazo rojo, que hace juego con el vestido de tonos pasteles, asemejándose a una muñeca.

Salvo por esa sonrisa.

De infantil no tiene nada y ha comenzado a dudar de su inocencia. Porque las palabras _matrimonio_ y _diferencia de edad_ se han fundido en aquella macabra risa y la idea de pasar el resto de su existencia junto a Road no le parece tan descabellada.

Inevitablemente se tacha de idiota.

La chica le guiña un ojo y Tyki responde tomándola de la mano, besándola con la delicadeza propia de un caballero, esbozando una pícara sonrisa.

Road es como una muñeca rota e inconscientemente ha caído en su hechizo de encantos infantiles, envolviéndolo por completo, haciendo que la barrera de trece años que les separa pase a ser una _ventaja_ en vez de un impedimento.

—Es un placer conocerle, Lord Mikk~.

—Lo mismo digo, Señorita Kamelot.

De verdad, de aquello no puede salir nada bueno.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Puuuf, hacía años que no subía nada...culpa de los estudios que no me dejan vivir ¬¬ En fin, esto lo escribí hace bastante tiempo. En clase nos pidieron que escribiéramos algo sobre los matrimonios concertados o de las relaciones con mucha diferencia de edad. Y...tada~ inconscientemente pensé en estos dos ^^ Seguro que me profesor se quedó "wtf" cuando leyó esto, pero baaah XDD Ya está acostumbrado a mis escritos raros :D

Aaah~ ojala las parejas que me gustan fueran más conocidas ¬¬ Y cuando por fin me gusta una pareja "principal" resulta que el manga no lo conoce casi nadie ¬¬ Si, habló de "Viewfinder" un manga genial que me tiene totalmente cuativada...y apenas hay algo de él! D: Lo recomiendo totalmente. Tengo un fic en proceso sobre este manga...espero acabarlo ahora que tengo unos días de vacaciones ^^

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y ya sabeis, si compartís mi desdicha, u os ha gustado el fic dejarme un review, que una crítica constructiva siempre viene bien :D

Y venga hasta luego :D


End file.
